Nightmares
by Scar Lawliet
Summary: Dante un personaje con un pasado, presente y futuro lleno de sufrimiento, tratando de huir de sus da noche que a dormido ha sido un infierno para el, ya que no importa que tanto busque huir de sus pesadillas siempre lo encuentra causandole terror y grandes problemas en su vida normal siendo uno de los chicos mas odiado en su escuela.
1. Chapter 1

Pesadillas...haha es increíble como los seres humanos pueden explicar toda una vida de miseria con una simple palabra..."pesadillas"

Mi nombre es dante tengo 16 años aunque esto no te importe en los mínimo, soy una persona común sin ningún interés en nada más que simplemente… sobrevivir a cada día.

Desde mi infancia siempre eh conocido algo que tú siempre simplemente crees que solo es algo pasajero... las pesadillas.

Como siempre a las 6:30 AM. Me levante con los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, sudando y con temblor por todo mi cuerpo, me pare de la cama y me prepare para ir a la escuela.

Camino de nuevo por estos pasillos grises sin vida, veo los rostros apagados de la gente alrededor de mí, aburrimiento, miseria, frustración. Entro al singular cuarto que conozco desde hace años-mi salón de clases- y me siento en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Era un día de escuela normal, nadie me hablaba, yo no les hablo, todos felices, los maestros tratando de enseñar algo y mis compañeros simplemente tratando de encontrar la forma de que su teléfono se haga invisible para que el profesor no se los quite.

Volteo mi rostro aburrido hacia la ventana, mi corazón se detiene por un momento, ahí reflejado está el mismo rostro de mis pesadillas. "Mierda...es solo producto de mi imaginación" me digo a mi mismo mientras trato de prestar un poco de atención al profesor.

El profesor explicaba una ecuación, algo que jamás entendí al igual que todos, simplemente no prestaba atención, se escuchaba como si hablara en otro lenguaje y note que solo faltaban 5 minutos para salir.

Justo después de que termino su clase, quedaban unos cuantos segundos libres, fue ahí cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar de algo que por fin había llamado mi atención, por primera vez fije mis ojos en el escuchando su ronca y vieja voz, narrando algo del significado de los sueños.

Decía que los sueños de cada quien correspondía a la ser interior que todos tenemos, por eso cada sueño era diferente según la persona-entonces...mi mente está enferma-pensé mientras me levantaba y salía del salón.

Esquive el montón de gente que se acumulaba a la salida y por fin pude retirarme de ese maldito lugar. Camino a casa, la voz del profesor estaba en mi cabeza, "¿será realmente que estoy perdiendo la cordura?" en ese instante algo me saco de mis pensamientos.

Al frente mío se encontraba una niña pequeña... de unos 8 años sentada con un gorro de color rojo que cubría toda su cara sin moverse… Se veía mona, pero no tenía tiempo para estar viéndola, pase por la zona donde estaba y murmuro, "miedo" y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

Seguí caminando ignorando el comentario de la pequeña niña, saque mis audífonos y los puse a todo volumen, pero sentía una presencia detrás mío. Pare y di la vuelta lentamente encontrándome con la misma chiquilla de hace un rato. "¿Necesitas algo?" pregunte tratando de ser cortes por primera vez en la vida.

La niña solo pronuncio sutilmente- solo espero- dijo mientras se iba nuevamente y yo me iba corriendo a mi casa, cerrando con fuerza la puerta atrás mío... ¿estoy en una pesadilla...?pensé mientras miraba a mi alrededor todo parecía normal... la casa sola, afuera había niños jugando y escuchaba sus risas...no había eso...

Trate de tranquilizarme, y subí las escaleras hacia mi recamara, tal vez si me distrajera un poco con algo se me olvidaría el suceso extraño de hace unos minutos. Cerré el cerrojo de mi habitación y avente la mochila el suelo, me senté al pie de la ventana y mire hacia la ciudad. De repente todo se encontraba en silencio.

Necesitaba saberlo... no podía contener las ganas...fui al baño, me mire al espejo por un tiempo, respire hondo, cerré los ojos y golpe con toda mi fuerza el espejo lastimándome la mano viendo como toda la sangre fluía por mi mano.

Al ver como ese fluido espeso y rojo bajaba por mi muñeca hasta el antebrazo, mi respiración se aceleró, haciendo que mi vista se nublara, pero no fue suficiente, respire una vez más, golpeando lo que quedaba del antes espejo, y sentí como mis nudillos empezaban a sangrar más de lo normal. El olor a fierro inundo mis sentidos y todo se movió. Me dieron nauseas.

Esto no es un sueño...pensé con alegría mientras me sentaba y limpiaba la sangre de mi mano mientras daba una leve sonrisa, me fui del baño, saque mi skate y salía a la calle por un rato, el sonido de las ruedas en el pavimento, el aire fresco, me gustaba esa sensación me hacía sentir tranquilo.

Respire el aroma del pasto húmedo y seguí haciendo unas cuantas acrobacias. Pare en seco al ver la pequeña niña de hace unos momentos. Estaba de pie, justamente en medio de la calle, su mirada caía al suelo privándome la vista de sus ojos, y sus cabellos brillaban de la humedad.

-es solo una niña acosadora...-pensé mientras seguía agarrando velocidad para brincar las escalera, siendo un completo error ya que me caí y me lastimándome mi otra mano.  
-parece que hoy no es tu día, dante- decía un muchacho de cabellos rojizos que me daba una sonrisa.  
-Christian, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en el suelo asustado.

-solo pasaba por aquí... Que sucede parece que ha visto un fantasma- se sentó a mi lado y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa burlona.

-no es nada Christian, solo he estado un poco nervioso últimamente- decía mientras agarraba el cono que me invitaba y le daba un mordisco.  
-no te preocupes mi amigo, todo tenemos momentos así- me contestaba mientras se paraba y trataba de subir a mi skate con dificultad.  
-nunca pude aprender a usar esta cosa- me decía mientras sonría nerviosamente.

Con una burla me para y le di un empujón -tienes que perder el miedo poco a poco- una risa nerviosa se poso es su labios -rayos Dante no vuelvas a hacer eso- nos reímos los dos al unísono pero pare al escuchar un sonido similar. -¿Que sucede? Me pregunto.

Notamos que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, decidimos irnos a nuestra casas, pero mi amigo se había lastimado levemente la rodilla, pero no se atrevía a parar, siempre fue a una nena... lo cargue en mi espalda, levante mi skate y camine lentamente por el parque.  
-siempre ha sido así.- decía christian mientras miraba el cielo.  
-¿cómo?- le pregunte mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida del parque.  
-tu sabes siempre nos cuidamos- decía mientras el tono de su voz cambiaba a un tono más suave que de costumbre.  
-¿volverás a la escuela?- le pregunte esperando una respuesta positiva.  
-no lo sé...desde el problema que paso, mis padres están pensando en cambiarme de escuela o tal vez de cuidad.-contesto con un tono melancólico.

-rayos... Con quien compartiré mis babosadas ahora- bromee un poco para sacarle una sonrisa. -Consíguete a alguien más Dante, hay muchos...- dijo algo triste. -Sabes que todos son unos babosos- seguimos caminando por la calle hasta llegar a nuestra vecindario. Vimos como el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y el aire se hacía cada vez más frio. Sentí escalofríos. -Hace frio aquí- susurro Cristian mientras se frotaba las manos.

Después de unos minutos lo deje en casa. Mire hacia dirección a mi casa y solo se veía la oscuridad, pronto era hora donde todas las personas iban a dormir, donde apenas comenzaba mi pesadilla.  
Comencé a usar de nuevo mi skate, mientras pasaba por las calles oscuras, pasando por una casa donde unos muchachos hacían una fiesta.  
-idiotas, como molestan- decía mientras ponía mis audífonos y empezaba a tomar más y más velocidad.

Di vuelta hacia un atajo que yo bien conocía donde había subidas y bajadas, lo cual hacia que me relajara un rato sintiendo como la patineta misma me llevaba. -Al fin en casa- dije con un tono sarcástico. Abrí la puerta y fui directamente a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y tome una lata de soda, subí hacia mi habitación limpiando el sudor de mi frente con la manga. Me senté en el colchón y suspire. -Mierda…-

Tome un trago de mi soda, me di un baño rápido y comencé a jugar un rato videojuegos, pensé que si tenía tarea.  
-mañana la hago- murmure mientras subía el volumen del televisor tratando de evitar que el tiempo seguirá transcurriendo. Después de unas hora cheque el reloj y decía 12:00 PM, el sueño me mataba lentamente, no sabía qué hacer, puse pausa al juego, me acosté, sentía como si el sueño me mataba lentamente, cada vez...todo se veía…más oscuro...creo que todo comenzara una vez más…


	2. Chapter 2

Abrí los ojos de golpe, pareció haber pasado solo algunos segundos desde que cerré los ojos pero ya estaba comenzando a salir el sol lo que significaba que debería prepararme para ir a la escuela una vez más, apague la tele y me fui al baño, me mire al espejo y veía esa típica mirada somnolienta mía, mi cabello castaño claro cubría mi ojo derecho lo que significaba para muchas personas que estaba largo, me levante el cabello y mire mis ojos que sufrían de heterocromía mi ojos derecho era rojo y el otro azul esto solo me hacía ver diferente y solo un blanco más de los abusadores que alguna vez me trataron de molestar diciéndome fenómeno...  
-carajo voy tarde- me dije a mi mismo mientras me metía a bañar rápidamente y en solo cuestión de minutos ya estaba fuera poniéndome mi uniforme y en otro par de minutos estaba afuera de mi casa caminando hacia escuela, cruce la calle y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi una persona con una túnica negra y ocultaba con una capucha su cara pero en un instante desapareció entre la multitud.  
-¿una alucinación?- pensé mientras me frotaba los ojos con suavidad para tratar de reaccionar, -solo fue mi...imaginación...- pensé.

Seguí caminando tratando de olvidar esa presencia misteriosa mientras los niños pasaban con sus uniformes para ir a la escuela. Di vuelta a la izquierda y mire de reojo a mi lado. Lo vi de nuevo, en el techo de una casa cercana, sentado en el borde, esto me sobresalto un poco -Tranquilo solo sigue caminando- me dije a mi mismo tratando de tranquilizarme a mí mismo cosa que nunca me resulta mientras entraba a la reja que daba paso al colegio, mire hacia atrás y sujeto ya no se encontraba ahí, había desaparecido, debió ser una alucinación mas, camine por los pasillo de la escuela llenos de gente riendo y platicando, algunos tratando de ligar a la chica que estaba a su lado, entre a mi saló, no había nadie mi reloj se ha de ver dañado por que me decía que iba tarde, me senté en el mismo lugar que siempre esperando el comienzo de mi clase, toco el timbre pero nadie entro.  
-qué raro...-pensé mientras salía del salón observando que toda esa gente que estaba afuera había desaparecido -¿Que rayos? - camine entre los pasillos buscando una señal de vida, pero al parecer todos se habían ido. Excepto el. Mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta al ver ese espectro fantasmal al final del corredor. Mi corazón dio un giro y me quede inmóvil mirándolo detenidamente, viendo como lentamente levantaba su brazo apuntándome -Que mierda...- Pensé corría hacia la salida, tratando de huir de ese sujeto, al frente mío se encontraba la puerta para salir de la escuela, corrí lo mas rápido posible hasta que me di cuenta que el corredor se hizo más largo y en la paredes se escribían con un extraño tinte rojizo -TE ENCONTRE-

Maldición!- corrí con todo el esfuerzo que me quedaba, tratando de ignorar el olor a oxido que emanaba en las paredes el cual me mareaba. La puerta se hacía más próxima a mí y antes de que pudiera abrirla una niebla oscura me cubrió viendo la ya conocida túnica del demonio. Caí al suelo de espaldas, y me apoye sobre mis manos tratando de levantarme.

Cerré los ojos y lance una patada lo más fuerte posible pero cuando los abrí ya había desaparecido, me levante y corrí buscando algo para despertar, corre ala cafetería buscando algo filoso...

Entre a mi objetivo mientras me encontraba con la pared escrito, mi cerebro proceso las palabras "NO ESCAPARAS" me apresure a entrar a la cocina buscando ese algo que me sacaría de aquí. Saque todos los cajones hasta que di con mi objetivo. "Bingo"

salí corriendo de la cocina a toda velocidad hacia el estacionamiento, con el corazón acelerado que parecía que me diera un ataque cardiaco, tenía que ir a mi casa ya me había pasado que había hecho de lo mío enfrente de todos y solo se burlaban de mi tenía que hacerlo en algún lugar privado... mi habitación...

Tome una bicicleta y sale hecho una flecha, Salí de la escuela esperando el trafico pero no había ningún solo auto en la cuidad, mire hacia atrás esperando encontrarme con mi perseguidor pero no había nadie en absoluto, voltee al frente y apareció un extraño monstruo en forma de una serpiente gigantesca, esquive su ataque muy apenas y doble a la esquina cada vez más cerca de mi hogar, acérele esperando a que la bicicleta no se rompiera o algo por el estilo, a unos cuantos minutos de llegar a mi casa mi perseguidor cayó del cielo justo enfrente a unas calles adelante, tapándome el paso, estiro sus brazos a sus costados y alrededor de ir una forma oscura se aparecía formando un muro que crecía constantemente, me concentre, sabía que era un sueño que podría atravesarla si pudiera, acelere todavía más pensado una y otra vez esto es un sueño, grite esto es un sueño con fuerza y rompí el muro dándome el paso para ir a mi casa, tire la bicicleta y brinque mi barda, abrí con desesperación la puerta.

No sé con qué fuerzas subí las escaleras de mi hogar dando paso a mi habitación. Sentía que la sombra pisaba mis talones así que cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Tropecé y caí al suelo la niebla inundaba mi habitación poco a poco asfixiándome, saque el cuchillo de la orilla de mi bolsillo y temblando lo pase de por mi brazo. El dolor se apodero de mi mientras la sangre brotaba lentamente, haciendo que mi vista se nublara. Pero no era suficiente, aun sentía en mis entrañas a ese ser que poco a poco se apoderaba de mí. Hice mi cordura a un lado y me concentre. Pase de nuevo el cuchillo, esta vez con más fuerza -Mierda!- grite adolorido sintiendo como mi respiración bajaba y mis sentidos se iban desvaneciendo, caí la suelo con fuerza apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, poco a poco volvía a cerrar los ojos. Por un momento vi al extraño sujeto delante de mí a unos pocos centímetros de mí, jamás en ningún sueño se había cercado tanto, se sentía su fuerte presencia que hacía que tuvieras miedo al instante con solo estar cerca de él, se arrodillo acercándose todavía más a mí, su rostro aunque invisible para mí lo, se acercó a mi cara lentamente y pronuncio con una voz helada y siniestra.- no escaparas por siempre, dante-

Desperté con fuerza en mi cama, sudado y con los brazos temblorosos, llore del temor, las lágrimas inundaban mis mejillas con amargura-carajo tengo miedo- murmure mientras me abrazaba a mí mismo tratando de consolarme.- había pasado otra noche, otro terrible sueño al que sobreviví por muy poco…


End file.
